


Won't Be Long

by orphann_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Possession, for sure, kind of ben/klaus if u squint, masturbation through possession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: Ben convinces Klaus to let him possess his body. Ben does things while possessing Klaus's body. Specifically masturbation things.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Won't Be Long

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly couldn't stop thinking about this when i watched that ep and i couldn't find any other fics like this so HERE. IVE WRITTEN IT. take this with a grain of salt the grain being he doesn't run into jill (even tho would die for her) n he goes n. jerks off. instead. and diego doesn't show up. altho what if??.. no... unless???  
> also this is filled w my little headcanons about Ghost Shit and also Possession Shit so. take em  
> and title is from the soundtrack of course

Ben knew it was kinda fucked up. Well, more than “kinda”. Like, as fucked up as, as a dead brother, possessing your living brother’s body just to jack off could be. Which seemed like a lot, out of context of their family.

The truth was that since he had died, everything had become kind of… muted. Not like he couldn’t feel things, as evidenced by his continued frustration with his loving host, but it’s not like he’d see someone hot and pop a boner. Or see Klaus having sex (accidentally!!! He didn’t mean to pop in then!!!) and get turned on. Meaning, essentially, he hasn’t jerked off since he died.

‘Cause like, what’s the point? He’s a ghost. He can’t hit on people, so he can’t get laid. It’s not like there’s someplace private he can masturbate, sort of. So. Nothing like that.

And he hadn’t thought about it when he thought about possessing Klaus’s body. It was really about going out, experiencing the world and the feelings and everything he hadn’t had since he died, maybe even talking to Jill and getting to know her-

Until Klaus started listing his rules. He barely even heard the third rule about being dairy-free as he was still reeling from, “No touchy-touchy down there. Well, maybe I won’t mind, you know, but just don’t look ‘cause I’m shy.”

He made a face at this on instinct, but only because his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Klaus _wouldn’t mind_ Ben jerking off in his body, or possibly the fact that he’d be okay with that but didn’t want him to _look_.

Like he wasn’t going to do that immediately.

So while it was a shock, it kind of escaped his mind when he launched himself into Klaus’s body and felt… everything. The sun on his skin, the dirt and grass underneath his feet, having people be able to _see_ him for once…

It was amazing.

He must’ve spent at least an hour outside, rolling around in the dirt and smelling flowers and eating fruit off the tree before he moved inside, feeling the cool wash over him and overwhelm the heat from the sun. He laid down in Klaus’s bed, felt the cool sheets against his skin, felt Klaus’s long hair tickle his cheeks and nick as he rolled from side to side. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but it had been… so long.

He could feel Klaus snickering at him in the back of his mind, an odd feeling he had almost gotten used to over the course of the hour, and ignored him. He was disappointed he hadn’t run into Jill, but he wasn’t sure how much longer Klaus would let him possess his body, let alone how long his body would hold up.

With a glance at the door to make sure no one could barge in, he bit his lip in thought, then undid his (Klaus’s) pants and wiggled them down.

 _Wow, Benny. I didn’t expect this from you_ , Klaus tittered at him from in his mind, but a grumbled, “Fuck off,” from Ben silenced him. “You said I could.”

_I seem to remember saying not to look, and you broke that rule within 30 seconds._

“It’s not like I haven’t seen plenty from years of following you around.”

_It’s more personal than that and you know it._

His tone wasn’t serious, though, so Ben rolled his eyes and started palming at different areas on his body, unsure what exactly got Klaus’s engine going.

_Maybe if you’d paid more attention to me, you’d know how to actually turn me on._

“What, like I don’t pay enough attention to you? Now shut up,” Ben grumbles, annoyance only slightly outweighed by the very interesting reaction of this body to his wandering fingers. He slides a hand up his shirt, enjoying the feeling of the material against his abdomen and nipples, before taking one of the latter in hand and pinching it, feeling a jolt of pleasure race down his spine and his cock give a twitch.

_Why don’t you lick my fingers and then touch yourself? It creates a delightful wet feeling._

“Stop telling me how to jerk off,” Ben hisses, but does as Klaus suggests anyway, drawing his tongue over the fingers of one hand- which creates a very interesting pleasant feeling- and tugging his shirt up, drawing the now wet fingers over a hardened nipple. He can feel his cock hardening at the touch, and pinches and tugs at the nipple, the other hand fisting in the sheets.

 _You know what’s gonna be fun? Figuring out how fast you’re gonna cum, since you’re in my body, but I know you haven’t jacked off in years._ _Well, that I know of._

“Since I died, jerkface,” Ben snaps back, but the effect is ruined by how breathy his (Klaus’s) voice has become.

_Real mature._

Ben ignores the bait and slides one hand down from his chest to his abdomen, briefly tugging at the treasure trail Klaus had cultivated, before finally settling a hand around his cock.

The pleasure he feels at this has him arching his back, mouth falling open in a gasp as he squeezes.

_That’s the ticket._

“Shut- up-“ Ben barely gets out, hand tentatively sliding up and down, feeling too much and not enough all at once.

_Too dry. Y’know, lube is in the dresser drawer, baby boy._

Ben’s face scrunches up and he growls, “Don’t call me that,” but grasps at said drawer anyway, taking out the lube and squirting it into his palm. “How did you know it was too dry? Can you- can you feel this too?”

_Yeah, kinda. Almost. Mostly._

Ben thinks it’s probably similar to what he felt as a ghost, and has a brief flash of sympathy before his (now lubed) hand is closing around his cock and it somehow feels even better what the fuck.

He lets out a breathy moan he’s only ever heard Klaus make a few times, as Klaus’s muscles seem to take over and know what to do, stroking up and down and twisting on the upstroke.

“Oh, _fuck_ -“ Ben groans, hand squeezing at the base of his cock just to take a fucking break for a second, pleasure overwhelming him.

_Y’know, you can use your other hand too, Benny._

“I don’t need advice!” Ben groans in an entirely different, exasperated way, but unclenches his other hand from the sheets, licks them quickly, and starts teasing at a nipple again. The cool air against his now wet nipple makes him moan, and he starts stroking his cock again, combined pleasure hitting all sorts of right notes he didn’t know existed.

His cock starts leaking precum, and he palms the head of it, smearing precum with the lube down its sides, making a gross squelching sound he can’t even be mad about as it starts to feel even better than he could’ve imagined.

“Fuck, I’m- mmm- shit-“ Ben gasps, squirming on the bed as the pleasure starts to take over, jerking his cock hard and fast while he pinches a nipple probably unnecessarily hard but Klaus’s body seems to like it if the jolts of feel-good mean anything. He knows he’s getting close, precum leaking copiously down the sides and a pleasurable feeling tightening at the base of his spine. All the while, he can feel Klaus whispering (unhelpful) things to him, tips on how to make it better. He only takes a couple (he knew Klaus was into some weird shit, but what the fuck), sliding a hand down to cup his balls, cradle them a little, feel them tighten, before sliding a finger down to tease at his hole-

And he’s coming, body tightening like a bowstring as he moans, shooting up to his chest and making a further mess of everything.

Ben feels like he’s floating, which is why it was easy enough for Klaus to shove him (rude) out of his body, Ben collapsing next to Klaus on the bed, back to his original ghostly form.

“Thanks a lot, Ben, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up,” Klaus complains next to him, drawing a finger through the mess on his stomach, but Ben couldn’t be assed to respond, still trying to come back to himself.


End file.
